kyoukainokanatafandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroomi Nase
|english = Adams Gibbs |anime = Episode 01 |novel = }} Hiroomi Nase (名瀬 博臣 Nase Hiro'omi) is one of the main characters of the Kyoukai no Kanata series. He is a third year high school student and Mitsuki's older brother, as well as an avid siscon. Like Mitsuki, he comes from the prestigious Nase family. Due to his ability as Spirit World Warrior, he is extremely sensitive to cold, resulting him to often wear a scarf or muffler.Hiroomi's profile page on the Kyoukai no Kanata anime official website. (Japanese) Appearance Hiroomi has green eyes and black bowl cut hair. Due to the nature of his Spirit World Warrior ability, he is often dressed in the school's winter uniform — a white dress shirt, a dark blue blazer, and a green necktie — and a thick scarf to keep himself warm, which he stops putting on due to his coldness leaving. His back is severely scarred due to restraining Akihito's Youmu rampage in the past. Personality Hiroomi is initially introduced as a hopeless laid-back person with a sister complex and an inclination towards teasing Akihito. But as the plot progresses, his serious side is shown, and he proves to be a highly skilled spirit warrior with great intellectual and judging abilities. He is also shown to be critical of his sister Mitsuki, for the first time, when fighting off dreamshades in the presence of the "strong dreamshade with no physical form". However, in general he maintains his goofy and laid back attitude. Like his sister, also has a habit of teasing Akihito and affectionately calls him "Akkey". Another way of teasing Akihito is putting his hands on Akihito's armpits. He also gradually agrees that glasses do look nice, as a result of their relationship. He also has a thing for little sisters, not only for Mitsuki which is evidenced when he is stimulated by Ai upon her "cute imouto" gestures. He is also shown as a pervert who doesn't mind being naked in front of girls. Despite all this, Hiroomi poses as a supporting brother and faithful friend to his two sisters and Akihito and Mirai respectively and everyone accepts him as he is. History Two years before the start of the series, Hiroomi tried to subjugate Akihito at Izumi's request. During that mission, Miroku Fujima injured Akihito to the point that Akihito's youmu side surfaced. In that form, Akihito almost killed Hiroomi. Story Relationships Mitsuki Nase :Hiroomi's younger sister. They often bicker but reconcile quickly. He's shown to have a strong sister-complex involving her. Like blushing or having a nosebleed when she called him "Onii-chan". His ringtone is Mitsuki saying "Onii-chan, I love you". He loves his younger sister a lot and always tries to protect her from harm. Even so, he sometimes hides secrets from her because he doesn't want her to worry. Akihito Kanbara :After Hiroomi's assignment to kill Akihito two years ago, Hiroomi and Akihito have been hanging out, often exchanging jokes with each other. A running gag is Hiroomi's tendency to put both his hands under Akihito's armpits, much to Akihito's annoyance and once leading Mirai to comically question whether they were secretly 'seeing' each other. Hiroomi cares about Akihito and sees him as a good friend as shown when Izumi asked him to kill Akihito to which he replied, "Like I could kill him". Abilities A key trait common to members of the Nase family, Hiroomi possesses the ability to erect barriers called Glaciate Barriers, which act as a defensive barrier and an obstacle to most youmu. He shows commendable skill in erecting these barriers, which held its ground during the appearance of the Hollow Shadow, although it was unable to withstand the strength of Akihito when he transformed into a youmu. Hiroomi's can make youmu disintegrate by using his scarf. The scarf only needs to touch a youmu to inflict this disintegration effect, and Hiroomi has used the scarf to slice down youmu upon contact or outright destroy them by trapping them inside the scarf itself. Apparently, this ability of his is responsible for his sensitivity to cold. While fighting, sometimes he can't focus because of Mitsuki worried about him. Trivia *Hiroomi's name can be interpreted as "acclaimed attendant", which is rather befitting with his description as a "watchman" on his official profile page. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit World Warriors Category:Male